vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
The dragon, the lich and the Druid
Murth spots the Druid standing silent watch over the freash graves she just finished. Murth had arrived too late to save most of the small community of hermits. The Trolls that attacked had given no quarter. Most of the druids had perished by the time the Trolls fled. Murth pressed and chased them to the caves on the neartest chain in the thunder fury mountain chain. An inner voice warned the Dragon not to follow. Returning Murth came across this lone Druid. "Thank you Dragon for saving me to live a life of regrets and sorrow!" The druid hissed in a weary anger. Understanding the woman's pain for lost loved ones. Murth returns with kind words. "I was able to kill many more before they reached the dark caves. Where did the others go?" The woman turns glaring. "They fled to safer forests. Some survived?!" Murth didnt like the sound of her accusations. "Yes 6-7 managed to escape." Why didn't you fallow them!?" the woman scramed in rage! "They are evil and deserve to die." "It's never wise to chase a fiend into a corner. I am not all powerful Human and in small caves I lose my advantage of size and flight. Murth lecrutes. "Take me to where you stopped. I am going to kill them all." the druid demands. "NO." Murth replys, "I will not aid in your suiside Human." Murth watches the woman storm off in silent furry. If she was powerful enough Murth was sure she would have attacked him. It pained the dragon to see anyone in such anquish. Clearing his throut Murth tends to the graves adding a few draconic signs of mourning into the earth. "I will not aid anyone in a suiside attempt at revenge withouth offering my help." Murth felt the woman stop abruptly. "So you will help me then dragon?" Murth continues his tending of the graves. "I am a dragon and want payment in the form of three conditions, First: You won't throw your life away just to end the pain and seek Azerons blessing to follow your family to Elyssium. Second: You will gather your things and get a good nights sleep so you can actually be of use in battle. Third: When the last Troll is dead you will live a long life for thies people. They would want you to do good for them as you would exspect them to do if they were where you are now." The Woman begins to sob and crumples to the field. Murth Turns and picks her up. Following the sents he locates her hovel. "I am Murth, Rest tonight, I will stand guard. Tomorrow we will be hunting trolls." Evil afoot Nip'la was injured by the dragons fire. They would have won with ease if not for that dragon. But her wounds were of little concern now. they would heal... the master was not going to be pleased that they failed and so many had died. Nip'la's mate had been the Alpha but he was dead, the dragon saw to that... Entering the main chaimber she saw her grandfather... The leader of all the Trolls in this part of the mountains. Ham'ya was a wizard that delt with a drow and discovered how to become a Lich... with his leadership and power they were a dominant force here. Nip'la walks forward and bow's. "Fathers... Father... we killed many of the settlers but a fire dragon attacked us and we lost more then half our number." Ham'ya glares at his new Alpha.... "Did you lead the dragon to us? What did it look like?" Nip'la trys to describe the dragon but they all looked so much alike... seeing her master's twitching was a sign the lich was very upset... Ham'ya then asks how many they killed. Nip'la counts on her hands then guesstamates a number. 'Why do you want to know how many Humans we killed?" The Troll Lich suddenly laughs at his minions! "Because its been less then twenty fou hours since they died. I can still breath in their souls. Tonight we all go back. If the dragon is there my magic can over come it." Pitch Black Murth & Miranda (who intruduced her self proper after a few hours rest) It was dark so Murth created a fire for Miranda. The woman worked vigorosly to gather her weapons and a travalers pack. Suddenly Murth looks up and spots the trolls running in... this time they had no fear of the fire dragon! Battle for Life Murth was caught totaly off guard when his fire didn't phase the Trolls. The fire rolled off them like water. That was when the lighting from the Troll in the rear blasted him square in the chest. Miranda backed up into her hovel wepons out casting bless. The Trolls flung them selfs on Murth with reckless abandonment. While larger then the Giants they hand numbers and quickly began to use that. Their clubs began to daze as Murth futally flung the trolls off him. The giants were in a frenzy rage by the buffs from the wizard. They were mentally empowered knowing the dragons fire couldn't hurt them. Biting the throut out of the a Troll. Murth see's Miranda cowering before the evil Lich. Her faith shattered by recent events and the evil aura of the undead. Fighting his chains Murth bellows at Miranda! "Each morning when I open my eyes I say to myself. I, not events, have the power to make me happy or unhappy today. I can choose which it shall be Yesterday is dead, tomorrow hasn't arrived yet. I have just one day, today, and I'm going to be happy in it!"